


Country Road Take Me Home

by fiammanda



Series: To Love and Win is the Best Thing [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Piercings, Sibling Incest, Tongue Piercings, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 大多数男人年轻时都幻想过与爱人一同公路旅行。为此，需要做很多很多准备。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/gifts).



> 又一篇人界蜜月吵架攻略。

“这是什么？”

“笔记本。”维吉尔说。

他掌中托着的确是一本靛色皮面、不带任何花纹或者字母装饰的本子，另一只手执一支极为原始的羽毛笔——从被他们击落后做成迷之料理的有翼魔兽身上拔下来，蘸了脚边可疑的绀青“溪水”为墨。它在空白的纸面刮出细碎的噪音，落下一串串数字及符号，两者都让但丁昏昏欲眠。

“你写的呢？”

“这就是为什么我说你没学过数学。”他划掉几行，“试着娱乐你自己，但丁，如果你不想我因为算错把我们送到月球上去。”

“听起来真浪漫，大数学家兼诗人。”但丁小声嘀咕，然后闭嘴躺平，开始用他哥哥下巴的景观娱乐他自己——他依稀记得他们年轻时那儿尖得能戳穿他肩膀，现在却在正中呈现出一道柔和的凹陷。维吉尔又写了两页，休息十分钟后重新推演了一遍，终于合上本子，收进外套。但丁几乎在他腿上睡着了。维吉尔晃动膝盖，告诉他：“十五分钟后出发，出入口都在天上，距离地面五公里。”

他们轮流给对方下了禁制，只留一成实力，刚好够魔剑士切开次元——空间通道的大小和能够通过的恶魔强大程度正相关。魔界半空乱流如刃，能达到这个高度的大致搭不上这一趟顺风车了，而兄弟俩的魔神化身仍能保持本身的强度。只是禁制只能自行消解，好在回家之后，能威胁到哪怕是封印状态的他们的角色也实在有限。

“我只有一个问题：人界那边为什么也那么高？”

“你知道北纬38度西经95度的地面海拔多少吗。”

“……？”

“我也不，但如果那儿有座山，我们可能会直接出现在山体里面。”

“很有道理。”但丁耸了耸肩，替他掸掉屁股上的尘土。

\---

人界的北纬38度西经95度没有山，但丁享受了一会儿自由落体的感觉，意识到可能会吓着路人之后张开翅膀放慢速度，把其它部分的魔化状态收了起来。维吉尔比他稍晚几秒，同样选择在半空中回归人形。幻影剑阵螺旋向下展开，接引他一步一步踏上地面。

这儿离城市有些距离，无人有缘目睹他们与各自身份——魔界之王和传奇猎人——相称的出场方式。他们原地守了几个钟头，没有等来偷渡客。维吉尔表示人界一侧的裂口经过他的处理已经基本愈合，不过安全起见最好再观望一两周。此时已然入夜，但丁布下警戒，提议他们进城找个商业区的宾馆住下，“体验人类文明之光”。

“不。”维吉尔说。

但丁凑到他面前，脸浮夸地垮了下来：“你打算露营半个月吗？！”

“我没有。我只是在想之前给你的委托费够体验多少瓦特的‘人类文明之光’。”

他的脸真诚地垮了下来。

城是要进的。卡瓦列雷载着他们冲上高速，驶向市区。夜帷自路灯光锥之外沉沉铺开，淌过起伏的深草，其上银河即将升到天顶。但丁不知道维吉尔对这人间无人之景作何感想，只是他忍不住一边催动摩托一边扭头，在他哥哥的唇上尝到了夏日晚风。无论如何，维吉尔配合地跨上后座已经超出他对人界兜风之旅的最美好想象。

直到两人一车被交警拦下——因为超速和没戴安全帽。

为违章人员解围的竟然是一场下级恶魔袭击——太下级了，就算他们不在，人类武装多半也能控制局面。Qliphoth抽枝以来，他们对抗恶魔的能力可谓是被迫突飞猛进。半魔兄弟甚至没尽字面意义上的举手之劳——但丁握着车把，手也没抬，卡瓦列雷便越过人群，把Nobody碾成新的路面涂料后绝尘而去。

两人最后走进入城看到的第一家汽车旅馆。但丁对他哥哥耳语。“知道吗，要是在电影里，我这会儿该手上转着车钥匙去订房，然后她告诉我没有标准间了，于是我们——”他把声音压得更低一些，“——在廉价双人床垫上疯狂做爱……”

然而房间余量充足。他们同时从外套内袋掏出信用卡，给了彼此一个“！”的表情，又差点一起收回去。维吉尔拿走但丁的手，让两张卡片留在桌上，对前台说：“平摊。”

进门时但丁还在震惊：“你哪儿来的信用卡？”

“V需要食物和睡眠。你的信用卡怎么还没有被吊销？”维吉尔反击。

待他们像第一次参加童军活动的小学生一样推推搡搡地洗漱完毕，躺在阔别近两个月的床上（谢天谢地，感觉并不廉价），但丁已经想不起来疯狂做爱这件事了。“明天要记得给他们打电话。”他迷迷糊糊地咕哝，甚至不确定自己有没有说出口。

维吉尔应了一声。

\---

他们不知何时把睡觉变成了耐力比拼。但丁因为忍不住翻身而不得不给维吉尔加了一分时，意识到了这一点。这离他们清清爽爽躺到床上已经过去半小时了，而他可能是有生以来第三或五次抱怨半恶魔的感官过于敏锐，害他被他哥哥的呼吸吵得睡不着觉——维吉尔的呼吸平稳而规律，可但丁一听即知他也醒着。

不过内心深处他很清楚，自己——或许维吉尔也是——失眠的真实原因在于：这是不同的。

在将要超载的房车沙发上打盹，在清理完毕的邪树枝桠上用色情杂志盖着脸小憩，在魔界与维吉尔轮流休息，通常枕着对方的大腿或肩背……它们和与人分享卧室，是不同的——

哪怕这个人是维吉尔。

何况这个人是维吉尔。

这简直就像把两团星系强行揉在一起。过去的数十年里，他们缓缓展开恢弘的旋臂——为了撑满广袤的孤独——终于让一切自洽地运转起来。也许他们本应各据半片宇宙，现在却必须对抗近在咫尺的彼此，对抗那庞大质量引发的可怖潮汐力。魔界足够宽敞，他们可以互为利刃和坚甲，可在这儿，在连锁旅店的平价双人间里，利刃和坚甲还不够。利刃和坚甲太多了。

维吉尔回归人类世界的过程必然会遇到障碍，但丁对此做过充分的心理准备，但他没想到自己可能也是……障碍之一。他翻身回来，掀开被子坐直。他哥哥仰躺在与他一臂之遥的另一张床上，被边掖在颌下，从被面隆起的形状能看出双手交叠于腹前。

“做爱解决不了问题。”维吉尔睁开眼睛说。

“装睡也不能。”

“我没有装睡。我在……冥想。”

“我没准备做爱，我是要批判你的睡姿，”他越过两张床之间的空隙，维吉尔不得不侧身给他腾出位置，可但丁按着他肩膀，推走被子直接趴下，压住了他的半边身体，“跟吸血鬼女王躺棺材似的。——你知道的，就算你在边上虐杀蒙德斯我也能睡着。”

“是吗？就算我愿意留几刀给你？”维吉尔扭过头，把耳朵从他弟弟牙间解救出来，然后进行了同态复仇。

“唔，听起来是比较难了……”

\---

但丁大概是在思考途中睡着了——他自己都怀疑到底是耳畔兄长的气息还是想象中虐杀蒙德斯的场景更加令人安心。几个小时后他被推醒，几乎以为自己最糟糕的预感之一成真：维吉尔以清教徒作息要求自己和他人。然后他哥哥说：“前台电话，有两个委托人想见你。”

“……见我们。”传奇恶魔猎人闭着眼睛抓过自己的T恤闻了闻，往头上套起来。维吉尔正在用旅馆提供的一次性工具刮脸——不知道他有多少年没用过这个了。他手势稳定，神情专注，没有反对这句修正——当然也没有表示赞同。

但丁对于被打断睡眠和打乱计划感到……不太愉快。他计划今天确认过空间通道状况之后带兄长逛逛城市，教他些人类的新鲜玩意儿——理想情况是维吉尔搞出点无伤大雅的小洋相，再由他英勇救场。他们还得买点儿换洗衣物，他决心说服他哥哥尝试一些不包括蓝色和礼服衬衣的东西，比如粉红色T恤——如果这个太过的话，酒红也行。他叼着牙刷含含糊糊地向维吉尔解释自己接受委托的规则：“如果没有暗号，就会有一些奇奇怪怪的……客户找上门来，让你找猫，查老公出轨的证据，之类的。”

“这次不是。其中一位自称区长，指明要找但丁咨询猎魔事宜。——昨天你的驾驶技术似乎给他们留下了深刻印象。”

但丁就当他是在真诚称赞。“就知道你靠谱。”他立刻说道，扣好短靴准备出门，“看好了，接下来教你怎么在人界赚钱。”

这无疑只会给维吉尔冷笑的机会。他握住但丁的手肘，对着座机扬了扬脸。但丁嘿了一声：“还需要时间？”

“半天。”维吉尔说。

\---

他们仍然没能和尼禄对上话。接电话的是姬丽叶，但丁留下旅馆的名字和号码，那孩子再三保证尼禄一到家就回电，但丁几乎怀疑她有些啜泣。“不急，我们也要先忙一会儿。告诉尼禄我们处得不错，让他少操心。”——事实上，对尼禄来说他们可能处得过于好了——“嘿维吉尔，来说两句。”

维吉尔用绝对称不上处得好的眼神看着他，接过电话说了刚好两句：“我是维吉尔。……请照顾好自己。”

但丁又给莫里森的电话录音留了言，然后他们一起下楼，走进朴素的餐室。“早上好，女士与先生。没想到政府部门上班时间这么早？还好我没干这行。我是但丁。”他与访客们一一握手。维吉尔拿着两杯咖啡过来，那位女士询问地看向但丁。

“这是我的搭档（partner）[1]，维吉尔。我们是双胞胎，看得出来吗？”他轮流介绍双方，并为兄长回归翌日就不得不面对社交场合感到一丝抱歉——也许算不上翌日，毕竟还有V，但V社交吗？但丁觉得自己完全能模拟出他那一个月的日程：劝没有被根须串起来的居民离开本市，把没有被根须吸干净的人类解放出来，和蓝色小鸟磨炼口舌之利，用威廉·布莱克为自己伴奏，踏着抑扬格的拍子，右脚踩在重音上。他注视维吉尔，维吉尔的脸上刚刚凝滞了一瞬，但丁不确定那是因为自己的话，眼神，抑或现在这个情况本身。

然后维吉尔朝对方笑了笑。他双手被占用着，所以这也能算恰当的礼仪。但丁猜现在轮到自己凝固了，因为那个笑容……很要命。僵硬得要命，别的地方也很要命。

委托人又一次站起来点头致意。“第一次知道您有搭档，但丁先生。”

“哦，他没干这行，不过我们从小一起接受训练。最近形势不好，”维吉尔正在入座，其余三人齐齐意会地叹一口气，“他所在的……分部（branch）[1]倒了，所以入了伙。”

维吉尔维持着那个笑容，端起杯子轻轻颔首，不知是对咖啡还是对但丁的说明。总不能是咖啡。

“说到最近的形势，”区长女士也笑了笑，抽出信封里的照片推过去，“希望您能在酬金方面通融一下……听说您愿意义务处理某些种类的恶魔。”

但丁还来不及说什么，一成魔界之王级别的压迫感已经淹没了两位可怜的公务员。这位魔王轻抿一口之后放下咖啡，骨瓷叮铃相碰的瞬间，一切恢复如常。

“主……主要是搭档这部分，”委托人坚强地开口，“我们确实无法申请双份经费……”

“这些现场不太能说明是哪种恶魔。它们吃相都差不多。”但丁理了理照片，体贴地说，“以及我们按件计费，不过你们得负责给周边财物投保。”

\---

“在人界赚钱。”那两个人走后，维吉尔不带感情色彩地复述道。

“嘿，老哥，有你入伙真不错。”但丁丝毫没有表现出被嘲讽的自觉，嘴里塞满烤吐司配草莓果酱，仍然口齿清晰地说。

维吉尔缓缓咽下但丁坚持切给他的吐司一角。“而我不准备一直入伙，除非有充分的必要——我看不出将来会有什么非常必要的时候。”

但丁稍微坐直一些。这条回答有一半令他十分满意，另一半则……似乎还能争取一下，然而身处公共场合使他们无法聊得太深入。“你是准备单干？按你之前说的，修好老家住在那儿？”老实说，这让他产生了一些糟糕的联想，比如将要面对恶性竞争之类的。

“我准备探索一下。”

“我们这一行有定价规则，望你知悉。”

“放心吧但丁，要比你的开价更有竞争力几乎是不可能的。而且也许我只是提前开始享受退休生活。报几个公开大学课程。”维吉尔端起咖啡，挡住下半张脸，显然对自己制造的效果一清二楚。他喝掉最后一口，用带着旅店名字的薄纸巾印了印嘴角，意味着这个没有触及问题核心的简短讨论暂时画上了休止符。动身之前，他们一起研究区长留下的地图，额角挨着额角。这使但丁又升起希望，也许接下来的安排——一起完成委托——能改变他哥哥的想法。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] partner有伴侣的意思；branch指的是树。


	2. Chapter 2

维吉尔站在市内最贵的酒店屋顶，但丁蹲在他身边，手里举着一张带照片的资料，与眼前所见稍加对比。酒店离连续袭击处之一不远，虽然位于商业区中心，此时也难免显出门庭冷落。寥寥的车流声传上来，灰鸽子倏地自头顶掠去，城市的风将藏蓝下摆鼓起，不时扑过来打扰阅读；传奇猎人没有躲开，反正他也不是单纯在使用视力。须臾之后，但丁心里有了计较，顺手把文件折成一架粗制滥造的飞机。

这次的工作内容不简单——不是说敌人有多强大，只是低等恶魔大多为本能所控制，从不挑选食物和进食的时间地点，而近期事件无一不发生在深夜或清晨的无人死角，连现场残留的恶魔气息也被刻意掩饰。若非遇害人的遗体状况如此这般，恐怕不会有人怀疑这不是人类犯罪。甚至现在，在但丁的感应里，那几处魔力源头都在极力隐藏自己。这绝对不是适合义务劳动的委托，哪怕他哥哥不在。

他正想感叹一下身在高处的感觉确实不错，反派体验十足，难怪你会喜欢，维吉尔先开口了：“有什么要注意的吗？贵行的工作须知。”

“唔，别吓人，别打烂东西。虽然这次有保险，不过那也是纳税人的钱啊。”没怎么纳过税的自由职业者说着投出那枚纸飞机，自己跟着一跃，维吉尔紧随其后。天忽然阴了，垂云被吹过来挡住阳光，他们坠向地面，仿佛风暴前最先砸下的两滴雨水。

楼不高，人类形态即可应付，并且为他们引来足够的注意。但丁晃了一下官方授权，喝道：“猎魔委托，小心！”

人群车辆尚属有序地四散离开，显然接受过相关演习或训练。被他们盯上的那只恶魔混在其中，走出栖身的咖啡馆，滑入巷口悄无声息。然而维吉尔比它更安静，他瞬身穿过无人店铺的墙壁，封住小巷另一端时已经阎魔在手。

但丁两手空无一物，以免吓到最后撤离的路人。这似乎使那只恶魔产生了错误的判断——脚步声离他越来越近。他踏进巷子，不由吹了声口哨。“哇哦，看看盆栽养出了什么新品种的英俊小恶魔。”

他分明记得它先前穿着条纹衬衫和牛仔长裤，俨然将一名平平无奇的普通人类扮演得很好，现在向他走来的“人”却身披明蓝风衣，饰以鹅黄棘纹，深巷无光却仍银发晃晃。

“看起来不赖，不过你是不是该更新下数据库了？”但丁细细扫视一番，给了它一点掌声。

那架纸飞机正在此时飞进小巷，飘飘悠悠栽到它脚边，一侧机翼印着可怖的尸体照片，也许是它的手笔，也许是另外几只。无论如何，枉死的灵魂即将得到安息，因为当它低头去看时，一道裂痕自头顶往下在它身上出现，将其分为公平的两半，但丁能从两半之中窥见维吉尔正在收刀。

它还不知道自己遭遇了什么就已化作飞尘。

“磨蹭什么，只是普通的变形怪。”维吉尔说。

但丁打了响指烧掉折纸，转身和他一起往外走。“老哥，你已经青春不在了，还不让我多看两眼假的？——而且这家伙一点儿也不普通。普通变形怪只能变成他们吃过的样子，倒是有种恶魔，能用其他生物的想法为素材制造幻觉，这家伙看起来像它们杂交出来的。我不知道盆栽还管这个？”

“确实会做一点优化，你可能没有见到，有一只三头——[2]”

他们同时脸色微沉。另外五处魔力源头开始异动，显然察觉到了同类的死。“所以你动手这么快干嘛！”两人分头跑去，但丁的声音远远飘来，“一人一半，你只能再干掉两个！”

\---

“你是故意的。”

半个多小时后，维吉尔找到他。市内不宜切开空间或者变身魔人，时间主要花在路上。但丁正在一座街边公园和最后那只异种变形怪……对峙。他的兄长观察片刻，确认了以上结论。

他们早过了会被随便什么恶魔看破内心的阶段，即使眼下被封印了百分之九十的力量。它们能显现出维吉尔的样子，只能是因为但丁有意让它们知道。这一位显然在他的帮助下更新了数据库，用的是维吉尔现在的形象，但丁见本人到场，挥手致意，向他演示自己发明的新操作。

那只可怜的实验道具全身浮出光雾，散去后换上了……V的行头——老天作证，他本来只是想向兄长说明袒露感情并不应当感到羞耻，但这实在比他想象得还要好玩。

“你猜怎么着？”但丁上下打量它，“我觉得挺适合你的，当然更适合另一个版本的你。——稍微缺点配饰，穿环之类的，我感觉一对耳钉就能增色不少。”

“如果你这么喜欢，”维吉尔平淡地说，“为什么不自己试穿一下呢。”

“我穿肯定帅。”但丁相当确信，并且继续点评道，“而且很称纹身和黑发，说到这个……”他的视线往下飘去。

那只恶魔大概再也无法容忍被当作活体衣架指指点点又晾在一边，举起银杖朝侧着身的但丁冲去。猎人头也不转，从后腰抽出左轮，终结了这个委托。他随后唤出摩托，然后尴尬地收回去。“市区好像不能骑这种功率的型号。”

维吉尔颔首，以示确实记得早餐时听委托人说过。

“那我们……坐地铁？”

\---

和同胞哥哥一起坐地铁，这对但丁来说恐怕比之前发生的一切都要奇幻。更奇幻的是在他研究怎么买代币的时候，维吉尔越过他对售票员说：“两张半月卡。”

现在是工作日的非通勤时间，他们顺利找到一节空车厢。但丁注视兄长随着列车的晃动调整重心，偶尔侧头避开荡过来的吊环，忍不住拉着他在磨损的绒面座位上相对坐下。他们交错放置伸直的长腿。

“那些变形怪。”维吉尔说，仿佛这个名词本身能表达什么更复杂的含义。

不过但丁居然理解了，不管是出于专业的猎魔水平还是玄妙的心灵感应。“杂交那部分暂且不论，以前我也遇到过不少恶魔，到了人界混得像模像样，和它们表现出来的智力类似。我觉得未必是Qliphoth的影响。”

维吉尔点了点头。“我们刚回来时遇到的Nobody看起来也很正常，不过接下来或许还会出现其它变异类型。”

“另一件事，它们对你怎么还是毫无尊重？我以为魔界之王清下嗓子就能让它们停止变形，之类的。”

“关于这个机制，我确实毫无概念。我见过蒙德斯操纵或者影响一些强大的智慧魔物……也许因为那些家伙不够聪明，也许因为我身上的禁制，不过这也不是必修技能，我对……控制那些东西既没有需求也没有兴趣。”

但丁心里嘶了一声。“也许因为它们没有参加你的加冕仪式——没办法，我们也没发送邀请函。说起来，”他忽然意识到这是恰当的时机，可以向兄长透露一些……自己原先准备守口如瓶的往事，“其实我不是故意的。最早那只。”

他哥哥蹙眉望过来。“为什么它能看出来？”

“应该是它的前辈二十年前看出来的。”他刻意叹了口气，“二十多年过去了，人界的恶魔圈子还流传着英俊猎魔人和他混蛋老哥的故事。”

维吉尔眨了下眼睛，但丁不知道他从中得到了什么样的信息，也没指望他立刻做出反应，只是轻笑着指出自己觉得颇为有趣的地方：“没想到吧，以这种更好的方式出了名——知道这事儿的恶魔可能比知道你是魔界之王的还要多。”

“……那是你的荣幸。”维吉尔说着并拢双腿，挤了挤但丁的膝盖。

“当然是你的。”他用力夹回去，毫不怀疑自己的爱比一界的王座有价值得多。

\---

地铁站附近有家大型连锁超市，但丁拉着兄长拐进去，把他放在零食区。“随便挑，我请客。”他有种维吉尔就算想也没法使他破产的强烈自信，“我去拿两套睡衣。你不能从早到晚都穿那条勾引人的皮裤。”

“我能，如果你的品味过于不堪入目。”

但丁最后没有挑战他的审美，选了黑色和深灰色的同一款式。维吉尔已经在和无人结账机奋战，购物篮中装着各色罐装饮料。“我留意到你的品味并不是最糟糕的。”他朝打包台的方向歪了歪头。

这个商场提供三种图案设计的收费胶袋——“尖锐湿疣特效药批发”理所当然地乏人问津，“成人猎奇色情片大赏”则被用到只剩薄薄一叠。维吉尔正往“肛交爱好者俱乐部”里整整齐齐地码易拉罐，神色端庄仿佛上面写的是“威廉布莱克粉丝俱乐部”。但丁喷笑：“是为了劝顾客少用塑料袋，多用环保袋[3]——以及我不觉得你会喜欢那个。”他指着Dr. Pepper。

“反正是你买单。”维吉尔不为所动。

旅店前台对两位客人公开的性事取向见怪不怪，只是告知他们有一位尼禄先生曾经打过电话，留言说下午会在家。但丁向她道谢，一边上楼一边提醒他哥哥：“半天到了。”

“我会用钟表和太阳角度计算时间。”他哥哥回答。

进屋后他们意识到房间被打扫过了，幸好之前没有留下什么可疑物品或痕迹——可接下来就说不准了。但丁暗自记下明天要挂好请勿打扰的牌子，拨通电话向委托人简述本次任务完成的情况。对方显然为他们的效率大感讶异，约定了第二天见面的时间地点。

他们通话时，维吉尔挂好两人的外套，拿着旅店提供的铅笔、拍纸簿和但丁出资的Dr. Pepper坐进另一张扶手椅。莫里森恰好紧接着拨进来，他们简要交流了人和事务所的近况。“怎么，你要因为给儿子打电话写草稿吗？”但丁挂上电话后说。他只是想试一下激将法，因为维吉尔正在那儿用笔戳纸，以及顺手记下他报出来的时间地点。

可维吉尔说：“不然呢？”

他顿时有点儿无言以对。“你慢慢写。需要我回避吗？”

“事实上，我希望……得到一些建议。很难想象怎么向他解释他已经成为整个魔界的合法继承人。”维吉尔抿了一口饮料，面无表情地放上茶几。

“……这个姑且留给我。”但丁拿过易拉罐啜了一口，也摆回去，“——不是说喝的。这玩意儿唯一该去的地方是下水道。”他又开了一罐山露，豪饮之后递给兄长，“我觉得你可以告诉他……你会住在Devil May Cry。”他试探着说。

维吉尔喝了一口，慢慢抬起头。“但我不准备住在那里。”

“我能听听理由吗？”但丁尽量保持语气中立，然后意识到自己比想象的还要……不满。有那么二十年，他坚信维吉尔仍然生存就是终极福佑，甚至没太指望能和他生存在同一片天空下；然后他有幸不断发现人类或者恶魔绝无可能轻易知足：他被允许一再奢求——先是奢求他的兄长作为维吉尔活着，又是奢求他们回归人间，回归彼此的生活。这大概终究超过了许愿的限度。

“我以为昨晚已经足够说明问题了。”维吉尔放下纸笔和汽水，身体微微前倾。

“DMC二楼有很多房间。”

“没有哪个人类或者恶魔会在成年那么久之后还和兄弟住在一起。尼禄肯定也会觉得这很奇怪。”

“我听到了什么？ **维吉尔** 突然开始追求与社会常俗保持一致？”

“很高兴得知我弟弟的青春叛逆期持续几十年仍未结束。”

“尼禄迟早会知道的。我们之间的关系。”这是他的底线。如果维吉尔拒绝这个——因为所谓的社会常俗而拒绝和他共同生活，他怀疑自己会立刻尝试把他钉在地上，不管楼下是不是有人。

维吉尔看了他一眼，放低声线：“但丁。”

“什么？”

“我不知道你误解了什么。如果你担心尼禄不能接受有位……继母，我在其中能做的恐怕没有你多——说到这个，你觉得应该在电话里告诉他吗？”

“……回去再说。”但丁抹了把脸，从他手里拿走饮料灌下一大口，意识到自己确实有些防卫过当。他哥哥并不是在拒绝他或者人类社会——见鬼，他刚才竟然会怀疑维吉尔因为后者拒绝前者，“所以你为什么反对同居？”

“正如刚才所说，我不希望一回来就打扰你的正常生活——我是说，事不过三。[4]”

但丁为兄长可怕的幽默感翻了个白眼。“你只是不想被我打扰。”他指出，同时明白他哥哥在这一点上恐怕是对的。

“这个角度也没错。它是相互的。”

他开始认真考虑维吉尔提出的设想。老宅。但丁对此仍然心怀疑虑。那座废墟潜伏着一千只过往的幽灵，每一只对他们兄弟来说都比一千个变形怪更难应付。维吉尔为什么要坚持回去？他是不是渴望证明自己，证明自己已经能够面对伤口，面对痊愈？

“可是红墓这半年大概都会是一座空城。”他试图讨价还价。

“你不觉得那样更适合我吗。”

“……在把老家打理得能住人之前，你总要有个落脚的地方。”

“相信我，但丁，在短租方面我比你拥有更加即时的经验。”

“那你考不考虑租在Resident Area？比如我家？”

“我会综合考虑租金和交通情况。”

“老实说，我不太放心你。”他还是说了出来。

维吉尔极轻地叹了口气。“我理解自己在你这里的可信度不高，但是如果留在人界，我也需要自己的生活。”

最后那个词组撞碎在但丁的鼓膜上，在颅骨内引发尖锐的共鸣——他忽然意识到维吉尔能够称得上生活的时间寥寥无几。这让他错过了修正措辞的时机，不过如果他哥哥确实以此作为清单上重要的一项，自己却质疑他独自完成的能力，这对维吉尔而言恐怕更加伤人。也许他该直接相信他的兄长能处理好的，毕竟就连他抛下了一切理智与情感的那一半，也把他们的幼时居所视为力量之源。

反正就算这个过程真的出了什么差池，但丁会确保他知道事务所的备用钥匙放在屋顶的哪个空花盆里。

最后他缓缓点头：“好吧。但你应该不介意经常过来留宿。”

“当然不。”维吉尔犹豫了片刻，“我只是希望，在进行任何尝试以前安排好备用方案。”

这下但丁彻底明白了——他哥哥有自己的计划，并且这计划没有将他排除在外。“如果你决定在未来的某一天搬进来，我可以给招牌换个颜色。”

“不，紫色真的不行。”维吉尔说。

他们都笑起来。但丁靠上椅背，感到肩颈一阵酸胀——想必刚才他不由自主绷紧了那儿肌肉。“希望我没有弄坏你打电话的情绪。”他踢了踢兄长的鞋尖。

维吉尔摇头，喝掉最后一口汽水，拎起话筒开始拨号。

“不需要草稿了吗？”

“如果我能和你正常交流，和尼禄应该更没问题。”他揶揄道，一边捏扁饮料罐，投进垃圾桶里。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] Malphas日版叫魔造鳥獣と三魔女，这里猜测是树造出来的。  
> [3] 真实生活的细节，发生在温哥华（。  
> [4] 指的是三代和五代两次。
> 
> 一个电话打了三个月没打上（尼禄问号.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着多出一更系列（。
> 
> 警告：身体穿环（但是这对他们来说还算个事儿吗）和干巴巴

但丁相信自己正在帮助兄长放松下来。

电话接通后，他起身站到维吉尔面前，踢开他的双腿，跪在其间。他哥哥一边自报姓名，一边用美杜莎也会自愧弗如的眼神瞪着他，不过但丁显然不知何时获得了石化抗性，因而能够顶着那样的目光咬开拉链，并且在尼禄问起自己前顺利完成这项任务，松口抬头：“我在！还活着！”

他哥哥空着的手向他探去，被他偏头避开，抬掌握住。比起只有单手可用的兄长，他显然拥有更多操作空间。别捏碎了，他用口型说道，脸颊贴着维吉尔被皮革包裹的大腿。他们保持着对视，但丁的舌面压上正中的隆起，让湿意和热度渗进布料。

夹紧双腿并不能限制但丁的行动，维吉尔意识到这一点后干脆置之不理，开始对尼禄叙述两人的经历与安排——他们如何从魔界回来，决定原地停留两周，以便处理切开空间可能造成的后遗症，同时接下一个官方委托，终于无话可说。但丁刚刚把他隔着内裤舔到有点动静，织物不知被谁的体液浸透，印出其下情动的轮廓，便听他道：“但丁有话对你说。”

他任由兄长把自己拉起来，按进原先坐着的那张椅子里。维吉尔摁住静音键把听筒抛给他，冷笑着说：“收起那个表情，你已经不是十八岁了。”

“不喜欢？那你怎么流了这么多水？”

“因为我不幸喜欢你。”维吉尔去解他的皮带，抽走扔到一边。但丁和电话那头打了招呼，配合地抬腰，让他扯低自己的长裤。直陈心意对他自己而言亦非易事，而他哥哥的反馈远比他期待的……更加及时和直白。他想对此发表些评论，却又找不到合适的语言，而且通话仍在继续，只能在下身衣物允许的范围内张大双腿，因为维吉尔向来贯彻以牙还牙——他也在但丁腿间矮身俯首。

他尽量维持声音平稳，询问熟人们最近的情况。维吉尔舔了舔嘴唇，直接拉下他的内裤，然后为他半硬的阴茎挑眉。但丁坦然回以一个飞眼。他先前就已因为对方的味道兴奋起来。那种汗水与前液、金属与皮革糅杂在一起的味道。维吉尔的味道。

尼禄讲的内容他大致在莫里森那儿听过一遍了。希望如此，因为他这会儿基本上什么都听不到，除了自己的血液冲向下身的声音。离维吉尔上次吸他已经超过二十年，但这绝对不是他的嘴那么惊心动魄的原因。他可能的技术进步也不是。除了柔软湿热的唇舌，分明有什么冰凉的硬粒划过他的敏感之处。他回想起方才维吉尔启唇时一闪而过的银光，暗骂一声，扯住对方的头发。

维吉尔顺势抬头。但丁捏着他的舌尖轻拉，得到了答案——他哥哥不知何时给自己镶了一枚舌钉。他神情冷静，展示了片刻，然后握上但丁的手腕，扯下手套、拆开绷带，交替用舌面卷住或是整根吮吸他的手指。那颗金属饰物不时磨过指缝，令人不禁结合刚才获得的经验展开联想，被舔到其它地方会是什么样的感受。

尼禄正在小声询问该不该过来与他们会合。但丁手上稍稍用力，指腹压着那条要命的舌头摩挲。维吉尔没在这时候分他的心。他说：“你那一带也还有恶魔没清理干净吧？不用急着来找我们。给自己一点时间，也给你家老头子一点时间。”

他不知道维吉尔是不是喜欢这个回答，因为他的手指被半魔利齿轻轻磕了一下，然后那张嘴再次含住他的下身。他必须尽快结束通话，有枚该死的舌钉在他的龟头上毫无规律地滑动，甚至一度嵌入铃口；那种穿透性的甜蜜刺入大脑，把里面的词句搅得稀碎。他不能射。他不想现在就想射。他这辈子都没这么快过，哪怕第一次。维吉尔的头沉下，他的头仰起。微凉的金属沿着前端的细缝，从背面滑向根部。他听到自己说：“对了，你爸告诉我等我们回来他要拥吻你。看在我的份上，给他这个面子。”

维吉尔把他完全咽进喉咙里，双颊收拢，鼻尖埋进耻毛。他成功地赶在发出放荡的尖叫以前把听筒摔回它该呆的位置。

“胡言乱语。”他哥哥被他拽起来之后道。他用手背抹去溢出的涎水，脸与唇都泛出血色。

“那么是谁让我胡言乱语的？”但丁托起他的下颌，示意他再张一次嘴。维吉尔似乎有所误解，侧过头与他接吻，没有忘记充分利用新的装备：银钉刮蹭着他从未意识到这么柔软的地方，使他完全硬起来的性器更加饱涨。他尽量冷静了一下，问他哥哥：“什么时候？”

“超市。恰好看到。”

“疼吗？”

“有点。”他可能想起但丁不喜欢他这么说，补了一句，“大概十秒。你想不想——”他低头看去，询问是否继续。

“我还以为你更喜欢……肛交。”他低笑一声。

于是他们起身，替对方把剩下的衣物甩进椅子里，赤裸地走进浴室。浴缸装下一对半魔后难免显得狭窄，瓷面遍布锈迹和刮痕，不过这点恰巧符合但丁对于汽车旅馆的想象。两人胡乱冲洗完毕，维吉尔先坐下来，被旧瓷和蒸汽衬得有如文艺复兴时代的大理石神祇。他试图安置自己的长腿，好给对方腾出空间，却被但丁扶着肩直接骑上腿根。他们不曾软化的下身挤在一起，双双发出带着鼻音的叹息。

“所以说，”但丁靠过去，紧贴的前胸使他嘶了一声，“你其实很认同我的品味。”他挺身蹭了蹭对方。皮肤间的水不像水，像某种粘稠且带电的液体。他的乳头立刻挺立起来，他颇为愉快地发现维吉尔也是，于是故意用自己的乳尖去蹭他哥哥的。两人都哆嗦了一下，几乎把水晃出半满的浴缸。

维吉尔支起膝盖，把他往后按在自己的大腿上。“事实上，V确实考虑过你说的那些，只是当时我不可能把魔力浪费在那种伤口上。”他的手从但丁肩上滑下来，捏了捏饱满的胸肌。但丁不由自主地在他掌下绷紧，不过当维吉尔换了一边，他便开始主动追随那些布满刀茧的手指鼓起肌肉。

“显摆。”他哥哥轻轻拍上他的胸口。

“你在羡慕。”但丁压下他的头，把挨打的地方送到他嘴边，要求安慰。

他们稍稍调整姿势，让维吉尔可以一边安慰他一边准备他。他的安慰无疑矫枉过正，自然也起到了立竿见影的效果：乳晕被整个含住，用力吮吸，舌钉恰到好处地抵在乳孔，叫但丁顿时忘记了手指扩张入口的轻微不适。他放肆地呻吟，揽住维吉尔的后颈，他哥哥的银发湿漉漉地贴在头顶，他忍不住低头亲吻射灯和水雾在其上共同制造的光晕。

他的另一只手找到维吉尔的乳头，掌心压上去搓揉。他哥哥确实有充分的理由羡慕自己，他几乎能摸出他的肋骨，不过这点即将得到修正。“我还以为这里也该有点什么装饰。”他在呻吟的间隙断断续续地说。

维吉尔含着他从喉咙里哼出一声，气流喷在潮湿的胸口，又冷又热。他换了一边，用上牙齿，手指则循序渐进地在腺体上施力。但丁既想往他的手上坐，又想挺身在他的腹肌上制造一点摩擦，却被箍着腰，两边都得不到足够刺激，只能恼火地腾出手，探向后方拉开维吉尔。他握住那只手腕跪直一些，股缝磨蹭几下对方的性器之后找准角度——他哥哥硬得不需要手扶就能吞进去。

维吉尔似乎想说点什么，最后还是沉默地松开他。他按着兄长的腰，自己控制速度，一点一点吃到底。被逐寸撑满的感觉让他痉挛着绞紧对方，自己的阴茎也不停漏出清液。他哥哥蹙眉靠在浴缸壁上长长地吐气，块垒分明的肌肉流动起来，那情态令人很难不想到神话中因国王的爱而获得生命与灵魂的雕像。

一分钟后，但丁自认为已经调整好了，试着抬腰，让体内那柄长刀顶上前列腺，然后撞进更深处。他反复几次，过程中两人一起把浴缸里的水掀出大半。维吉尔重新打开花洒，试过温度，握住他的性器，让束束细流打在最为敏感的前端。

致密酥麻蒸腾而起，令他一时腿软，低喘着坐到底，引发一声相似的气音。“急什么？你是快完事了吗？”他拨开兄长的手，“我还指望久一点。”

“记好你自己说的。”维吉尔微微弯起一侧嘴角，掐住他的腰。

但丁回以一个露出整排牙齿的笑容，开始小口吞吐深嵌体内的性器，自己那根随着身形耸动在温水中来回划过，偶尔翘出水面，也算别有奇趣。这比之前那样省力多了，他得以倾身亲吻他的兄长，把他的舌尖吸到自己口中，在被那颗硬粒拨弄舌背的筋时再一次体会到穿刺的威力。维吉尔在他身上印下灼热的指痕，不过没有干扰他主导的节奏。自情事开始，他就几乎不再发言。但丁对此向来很有意见。他刻意收缩一下。“感觉如何？告诉我，我想听。”

维吉尔吸了口气。“如果你坚持现在聊天的话——我宁可你用别的方式使用我的嘴。”他双手滑向后方，掰开夹紧了他的臀瓣，“……我有些好奇，今天提到的，那些恶魔‘前辈’——你当时能分辨他们吗？”

这当然是在转移话题，不过但丁决定以身作则，为兄长树立一个知无不言的榜样。“一开始还挺刺激，不过掌握诀窍之后就很简单了——比我还帅肯定是假的。”

他哥哥把他猛地压下去。但丁几乎被这么送上巅峰。蒸汽和快感都茫茫一片，他一时不知自己身在何处，回味片刻之后才又重握主动。维吉尔的肩膀被他抓破了，几点殷红由锁骨盛着，淌下一丝在水中荡开，血腥味让两人都不由自主地用上更大的力道。他低下头，把脸埋到兄长的颈侧，舔了舔已经开始愈合的伤口，然后抿住他的耳廓低语：“轮到我问了——非得住到那儿去吗？我是说，有什么必要的理由？我不反对你不留在事务所，也很支持修好老家——希望你不介意我参与一部分工作。”他意识到自己还没有说过衣柜。他该尽快找个机会告诉维吉尔，为什么应当保留那件看起来只能当柴火的家具。“但红墓离我那儿实在不近——离尼禄也是。”是的，他仍然没有放弃说服他哥哥，除非他哥哥能够彻底说服他。

“空置会让宅院的状况很快变差，而我认为你我都不会愿意把它租掉；另一方面，也许因为你那间寒酸的事务所实在腾不出阅览室和……用于特殊娱乐的房间。”他放低声线，在对方变亮的眼神里慢条斯理地补充，“可以在天花板上装锁链的那种娱乐。这些能算必要的理由吗？”

但丁直起身子，看进他的双目，确认自己没理解错。“没想到魔界也有色情杂志。”他惊叹道。令他更加惊讶的是，维吉尔似乎接受得比自己还要坦然——接受百孔千疮的过去，接受对自己的怀疑，接受尘世的快乐。也许事到如今，他的兄长既不畏惧黑暗，也不畏惧光明。

“他们有，而且比你那些厚得多。你知道，恶魔长得比较，五花八门。”维吉尔扶在他胯上的手开始用力，在恰当的时候把他托得更高和按得更低，使他立刻把各种思路丢到一边，专心享受稳定攀升的快感，然后意识到这间浴室实在有些年久失修——他们洒出去的水在地面瓷砖上积起了薄薄一层。

“换个地方？”他发出一声哀叹。

维吉尔直接把他抱起来，仿佛某种奇美拉魔兽一般与他四肢相缠地穿过房间，在地毯上留下一行深色的水痕。但丁只来得及在他的提醒下缩起身子以免撞到头，还没怎么体会够这个姿势的妙处，下一秒就被抛到床上。是他的那张。他们立刻打湿了床单，看来今晚他又得跟他哥哥争夺空间了——不过他知道他们会睡得很好，希望以后也是如此。

身下弹簧发出相当不妙的悲鸣。他的兄长仍然站在地面，抬高他的腰臀，借着重力自上往下进犯，一路碾过腺体，冲到最柔软也最滚烫之处。他条件反射地弓身，预备迎接高潮——这样的深度和力度，他知道自己坚持不了几下。

然而维吉尔，这个混蛋，就在做完那几下之前放缓速度，推了推他的腿根，示意他往后一些，伴着床垫的凹陷和吱呀爬上来。但丁骂了声“操”睁开眼睛，看到自己混蛋兄长的混蛋微笑。“有人喜欢久一点。”还有那种傲慢的混蛋语气。

“够久了。本传奇猎人亲自认证。”但丁咬牙切齿地夹紧他的腰，脚踝在他身后交叠。维吉尔撑在他脸侧，转而小幅度地干他的前列腺，使得酸软的欢愉重重累积，直到又将漫上来，溢出来。一滴水珠沿着他挺拔的鼻梁滑落，被但丁用舌尖接住，尝到咸味。他略感安慰地意识到，他的兄长也正饱受情欲的煎熬。

而这煎熬是为了攀上更高的顶点。

他们的润滑只有清水，时间太久渐已干涸，却因稍显滞涩而从摩擦中迸发出更加锋利的快感。这快感在肉体的躯壳中震荡，震起骇浪如山，峨然逼近了他。逼近了他们。

温暖的手指插入他的发间，令他仰头露出脖颈。维吉尔俯身咬住他的喉结，镶着金属饰物的舌尖在突起处盘桓，仿佛掠食动物寻找合意的下口之处，最后留下一个整齐的齿印。“收到。”他以指腹按摩但丁的头皮，轻声道。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

两人一直躺到用自己的体温蒸干了床单，终于起身清洗，出门觅食——按照人类的方式。但丁快活地告诉对方现在还是Happy Hour，自己预备点上一桌半价草莓圣代。维吉尔研读菜单后指出圣代不属于可以半价的饮料，以及如果他不这么干这餐可以由自己买单。这帮助但丁抵御住了整打甜品的诱惑，而维吉尔要了山露汽水。

“我忽然意识到，”等待上菜时但丁说，“你还不能退休。”

他忽然意识到的其实是，维吉尔在意的也许还有……自己的独立性。

维吉尔扬起一边的眉毛。

“我的收入不够稳定。”他摊了摊手，“养不起你。”

“就好像我还不知道似的。”维吉尔说。

旅馆的分账、超市和晚餐，眼下他们暂时平局，不过但丁更喜欢领先。“请你吃一顿又不难。看好了。”

他离席走到吧台，与酒保简短交流几句。酒保打开乐池的灯光，他随手挑了一把挂在墙上的吉他，打开话筒调弦试音，没说任何开场白便自弹自唱起来。

这个时间餐厅不到半满，前奏过后大多数客人都被这一即兴表演所吸引，开始伴着节拍摇晃身体的某一部分——但丁天生拥有这种抓住所有目光的能力。他向来享受人群的关注，此刻尤为享受其中一人的注视，那人仍然端坐，轻啜饮料的姿态如同品鉴佳酿，视线沉沉落在他身上。

第三首时，他们的主菜上了。他在掌声中回到座位，维吉尔也合群地拍了拍手，虽然看起来可能介于真心和嘲讽之间。他结账时，侍者按但丁的要求免去了买单者的那一半。

“令人印象深刻的……节约方式。”他评论道。

“而且有效。不学上一招吗？”但丁说。

他没怎么费力就拉上兄长一同饭后逛街，采购更多必需品——双肩包，电动剃须刀，相对日常的衣物。维吉尔身上奇妙地带着一点微弱的培根香气，他们为了避让迎面而来的行人挨得更近一些时就能闻到。他把多年积攒所得那些琐碎的、与生存无关的人界规则全数倾倒出来，从卖艺抵账到七点以后面包房披萨打折，他的哥哥略略侧头听着，广告灯牌的流动光彩映在银发上。

服装店中他如但丁所料，坚定拒绝了所有不带领子的上装和包含粉色在内的任何浅色。但丁推测他的底线是polo衫，并且成功让他买下一件深红麻质衬衣。不过第二天他仍通身墨色，气势迫人，将委托人一切议价的试探扼杀在摇篮里。

他们领走支票，商定新的工作。这趟实质上的差旅出行逐渐发展出一个较为规律的日常流程：交接任务；查看空间通道的情况，披着漫天星斗或者云霞；晚饭在同一家快餐选择不同的披萨口味；想起来时给尼禄打电话。委托内容简单然而愈发琐碎，多数不像头回那样能在二十四小时内解决，有时甚至需要书面反馈，不过城市秩序也正肉眼可见地恢复成恶魔袭击之前的状态。

但丁已经厌倦了从毫无挑战价值的委托目标中寻找乐趣，转而见缝插针地在任何可以指点他哥哥的时候好为人师，当晚用刚刚购入的剃须刀亲自处理了维吉尔的胡茬。此事毫无技术含量，翌日维吉尔就能礼尚往来按着他一顿操作，使其下巴重见天日。他哥哥的种种偏好和习惯渐渐从日常生活中显现。三天后维吉尔强硬地更改了食谱，他发现兄弟俩都对橄榄的所有烹饪形式避之不及。又过两日他们喝完了整袋罐装汽水，没有再去补充；比起碳酸饮料，维吉尔似乎更喜欢冰美式。一周之后，但丁就能结合兄长的解说和以往使用阎魔的经验自行判断那道裂缝恢复的情况。八月的最后一日，两人又在郊外望天时，他架起胳膊，手肘搭在维吉尔的肩上：“明天我们是不是能回家了？”

维吉尔轻轻颔首。

  

END

  

第二天他们没能动身，委托收尾还需两日。兄弟俩讨论了回程的安排，但丁问他想不想和自己轮流驾车——卡瓦列雷不是普通的摩托，魔具认主后要换人使用往往需要做些处理。维吉尔说自己另有打算，他便不再挂心此事。

出发那天他起得不算太早，维吉尔已不在房中，不过留了字条。但丁吃完早餐交还钥匙，在旅馆门口立了片刻，一辆黑色雪佛兰驶过来停在他面前。车窗降下，司机对他偏了偏头：“上车吗，猎人先生？”

但丁大为震动。要么人间当真存在强大到能当着自己的面化形得毫无破绽的恶魔，要么驾驶席上这位脸戴墨镜、身着绛色衬衫、袖子挽到手肘的确实是他哥哥。他张了张嘴又合上，希望自己不要显得太蠢，仿佛维吉尔会租车来开是世界上最正常的事一般镇定地钻进副驾驶座。

“你会开车？”扣好安全带后他还是忍不住问。

“二十年前我去调查父亲的封印时，还没有掌握阎魔的空间之力。你知道，大多数地点都不可能有公共交通，也不是每个遗址都被他的崇拜者们建成了旅游景点。”

他消化了一下这些内容，顺手拿起仪表台上的塑料片端详：“驾照是新的。”

“上周你去银行的时候补办了。”

但丁略略想了想，把头发捋到脑后，驾照举在脸旁，转头看向担任司机的兄长。“怎么样？可以冒名顶替吧？”他佯装压低声音，“双胞胎终于能派点用场了。”

维吉尔冷笑一声。“不许用我的驾照。在我教会你之前。”

**Author's Note:**

> 开头提到的坐标（美国劳伦斯城，Winchester故乡）和结尾提到的车型（没写出来不过是Impala）都在致敬Supernatural。今年好像也要完结了，希望猎魔兄弟们都能有个光明的结局。


End file.
